


A fairy marraige

by harshasingh787



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fighting, Forced Marriage, Future, Hating, Kissing, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bitch, guy x guy, really slow build, stupid natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harshasingh787/pseuds/harshasingh787
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day in fairy e usual fighting and drinking. But what are these strange people doing in the guild. HUH? MARRIAGE? What about it? The word marriage here will change many lives especially someone icy cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Intro

CHAPTER 1: INTRO  
It was a normal day in fairy tail.As usual fairy tail fights and drinking games. Everybody was same as usual when horses and tapping sound were heard. It was the magic council and everybody recognised them. They went to the master and started talking about something.  
“How would I remember an agreement I sighned 30 yrs ago”.  
“We don’t know about this but we wan’t your nominations till tomorrow”. And with that they left the guild.  
Everybody came towards Makarov and asked about the conversation.  
“What’s the matter master”erza was frst to ask.  
“Oh its nothing its just some agreement I made 30 yrs ago and forgot about that” Makarov said.  
“And what about that”?  
“Oh its just that after 30 yrs that is now two guild must be selected and from the nominations from both sides the two people shall marry as guild treaty”.  
WHAT! Was everybody’s reaction.  
“Master how can you agree to this matter?” questioned erza.  
“Yeah” natsu and gray said in union.  
“I can’t do anything if they selected our guild”master said  
“Which is the other guild selected”lucy asked.  
“Sabertooth.”  
“That’s ridiculous we’ll not agree to it”everyone said.  
“Ok fine if you disagree then I’ll give the nominations myself: Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Juvia are my final decision”.  
“Why me”? Gray and natsu said in union.  
“But master-” erza was cut off by Makarov   
“I don’t want any further complications. Tomorrow we are leaving for the result day” and with that the master left.  
The next day everbody went to the venue and took their seats. The sabertooth guild was equally nervous.  
Then the magic council chairman came forward and picked a chit from sabertooth ox and came to the mic.  
“The person selected to the groom is….”  
Everybody was really nervous.’’  
“… Sting Eucliff.”  
Everbody started talking among themselves. Sting was horrified. He clearly looked really unhappy.  
Then again the chairman announced that the bride’s name will be announced after a short time break.  
Everyone awwwed in irritation.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:RESULT TIME  
As the magic council head said that the other name will be announced after a short break, Natsu and Gray felt like kicking his butt. Everybody from fairy tail was feeling really nervous. On the other hand sting was really feeling upset and rogue was encouraging him. Sting was again and again looking at yukino who was also not really happy but sort of angry.

“Gray-sama please lets go and eat some ice-cream,please I want to ”said juvia leaning into gray forcibly.

“Juvia it’s not the time to be eating ice-cream. Don’t you feel scared that your name can get announced now that a boys name had been declared?”

“Yes juvia does feel scared but seeing gray –sama worry for me, juvia’s fear lightens.”

“Yeah whatever. Well let’s go back I think the meeting id goind to resume.”

“Gray-sama see what a cute rabbit let’s go and see it’s tunnel!”

“No juvia let’s head bac-”

But before he could finish he was dragged away by juvia in the forest.  
On the other hand

“Where are gray and juvia the meeting is going to start”asked lucy.

“I don’t know maybe they ran away”said natsu.

“Shut up natsu”erza said angrily.

“The meeting is proceeding please take your seats”the spokesperson announced.

“Now the other name shall be announced”

The head walked to the fairy tail box and picked up a chit and came towards the mic.  
“The bride for this marriage will be…”

Everybody held their breath.Lucy and erza were really nervous and natsu was slacking of.  
“Gray Fullbuster of fairy tail guild.”the head completed his sentence and as he completed his sentence everybody was horrified including sting and others.  
Lucy and Erza were shocked. Natsu threw up the drink he was drinking, sting was not able to speak anymore, yukino fainted and there was an atmosphere of discomfort and annoyance.

“How can two people marry and without their consent?”erza spatted angrily at the magic council.

“Yes I object!”said rogue not so calmly.  
“This is the decision of the magic council and it should not be questioned. The marriage should be held after five days and preparations should start by tomorrow.”and with this the magic council went away.

“Wait! We need answers”erza was about to go when she was stopped by Makarov.

“Sit down erza” ordered the master.  
“But master-”

“I said sit down”  
Erza sat down with a Huff.  
Everywhere there was chit chattering when Gray and Juvia entered the scene.

“What they still haven’t announced the name. When will they do so.”gray asked huskily.  
“They already did, and the marriage shall be held after five days”answered lucy.  
“WHAT! Who is she, is it you , erza, or juvia huh?”

No answer.

“Don’t tell me its Natsu”gray said slightly laughing.

“It’s not be you ice brain , it’s you!”Natsu shouted angrily.

“Yeah yeah whatever”gray shrugged of natsu’s word and waited for the answer.  
Erza and lucy started looking at each other.

“Come on guys tell me” gray said impatiently.

“Gray, natsu is correct…you have been chosen as the wife”said erza silently.

 

“Ok erza seriously you are going along with natsu’s boring jokes.”said gray angrily.  
“No I am serious.”erza said again

Gray noticed that erza was dead serious. He looked around to see master Makarov nodding in agreement. He saw a worried lucy and finally a horrified sting.Now he understood the situation and that everyone was correct.

“Gray you alright”lucy asked worriedly.

“WHAT!!”was all he said before fainting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the grammatical mistakes and short chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

CHAPTER 3: GRAY’S REACTION AND PREPARATIONS  
1 day later……

“Hey….hey gray….. hey gray wake up….GRAY!”

The loud voice of everyone woke gray.

“Huh what happened”?

“You were unconscious gray”lucy said.

“Oh! So I was asleep. Seriously I was having a really weird dream in which I was going to get married and then to with a guy. Really man I was really scared by seeing such a stupid dream”.

“No gray it was not a dream, you really are getting married with no other than Sting Eucliff”said erza

“Oh God I feel like fainting again” said gray huskily

“Fainting will not help gray you have to accept this decision ” lucy said worriedly.

“Yeah you gotta buckle up man” natsu said in a teasing tone which earned him a death glare from erza.

“Yeah you are not the one getting married forcibly with a person you are not in love and that person is a guy and besides I am not even gay” gray said in an irritated tone.

“It can’t be helped and besides we got orders to do preparations so we should get going ” erza said.

“Wait guys wai-”

But nobody listened but he only heard them say ‘sorry gray’.  
“Guess I should just go meet up with the master”

Gray got up, got dressed and went to see the master.  
“Master can I come in” gray asked

He got a yes and went in.

“I know about what you have come to talk” the master said in a serious tone.

“So can you do something”? Gray asked with a little hope.

“Like I said I cannot do anything because this is the decision of the magic council but yes if you carry out this marriage for one year I can ask them for a divorce” said the master.

“So you cannot do anything to stop this marriage to happen” gray asked dismayed.

“No”master replied with a sigh.

Gray left the room with an irritated mind. He went around the guild finding his fellow guild mates doing the wedding preparations. He felt sad. Because he was not ready for a married life and also because he remembered sting’s horrified face he saw before fainting.

Suddenly when gray was thinking about all this, a blue head popped out of nowhere.

“Gray-sama ”It was Juvia.

“Oh hi juvia”

“Gray-sama I heard about your marriage. Juvia is really sad and hurt. Juvia just wants to-”she was cut off by gray.”Juvia I need to go, I’ll talk to you later”

Gray went away from there as quickly as possible leaving a dejected juvia.

Suddenly he saw some caravans coming towards the fairy tail guild. He saw erza standing there only.

“To whom those caravans belong to”? he asked

“To the sabertooth guild.” This astonished gray a little.

“What! Why are they heading this way?”

“It’s obvious. To meet you”


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: MEETINGS THE TO BE IN LAWS  
“WHAT! Why are they coming to meet me?” I questioned.

“Obviously Sting would want to meet you, you are going to be his wife” erza said sternly.

“Oh please! I am nobody’s wife” I said.

“Yes you are going to be” said erza.

“Oh come on erza i-”

“Hey guys what are you doing here don’t you know they have arrived” Natsu said running towards us.

“Who have arrived natsu” I asked in a tired tone.

“Of course who else, your in-laws ” natsu again said in a teasing tone which again earned him a death glare.

“Come on gray don’t be such a pussy and come meet them, nothing will happen” erza said reassuring.

And before I could protest I was dragged back to the guild’s meeting room where sabertooth’s rogue, Minerva , yukino and Sting and also my fairy tail friends including the master too were already present. I was really nervous because it was my so called in-laws meeting. I saw sting who was not even paying attention and I understood why because he was also unhappy like him because of this marriage. I was called and was made to sit exactly infront of sting who was now glaring at the flower pot.

“So gray my boy do you have any things you want to ask, If so then go ahead” master patted my back.

“Nope” I answered rapidly ignoring erza’s glare.

“Sting do you want to ask anything” rogue asked sting calmly.  
He just answered a no.

The meeting was rather boring. Only the master was talking from the fairy’s side and rogue was talking from the saber’s side. Me and Sting were just quietly sitting there ignoring one another’s gaze. Then suddenly a stupid idea came to natsu’s mind and he loudly blurted it out.

“I THINK WE SHOULD LEAVE THEM ALONE TO TALK PRIVATELY CAUSE THIS IS GETTING REALLY BORING” And sadly everybody agreed to his stupid idea and one by one everyone left the room. Yukino was the last to leave the room giving a sad look to sting and I gave a sad look to erza saying her to not leave but she left instead. I was really nervous, 'What should I ask, what should do'? I was asking myself again and again. But to think ‘Why was I nervous’?. As I was thinking this, I just blurted out,  
“The weather is really nice, right?” I asked sting stupidly.

“Yeah whatever just stop asking stupid questions” Sting lazily answered with the ‘I don’t care’ look.

‘What’s with his attitude. It’s not like I am willing to marry him. It’s also against my will. But I agree that the question was really stupid but then too he could’ve said that nicely.’

“Hey you listen I-” just when I was about to talk back when erza entered the room.

“So I hope you both talked about something interesting, right?” erza asked happily  
No answer.

“Fine you both can talk at the dinner table. Come everybody’s waiting” and with that she dragged sting and me against our will towards the dining table where everybody was already seated and were waiting for us. There was an empty seat beside natsu and one beside yukino.

“Come here gray, I saved you a seat” Natsu waved at me.

“No sting and gray should sit together. After all they are the bride and groom” said erza

That sentence irritated me.

“No it’s fine ” and with that sting took his seat beside yukino and what would I have done, I took the seat beside the annoying natsu.

As I took my seat I just thanked that I do not have to face sting anymore. But as I sat down I relised I one thing that I was just sitting in front of him and he was glaring really hard at me.

I gave him the, " Why the hell are you glaring at me look” and then he gave me the, “ Shut the hell up” look. And we started are looking game until natsu interrupted.  
“So, about what you people talked about”? natsu asked excitedly.

“Nothing moron. And even if we talked about anything why would I tell you huh?” gray said.

“Come on gray I am your sweet little friend” Natsu said in a juvia tone. But gray only told him to mind his own business  
.  
“Oh whatever Sting why don’t you tell us what you both talked about” natsu asked looking at sting but he gave no answer.

“Oh come sting say something. Don’t make gray’s sweet little friend wait” rogue said looking at natsu to which he blushed which was rather confusing.

As I was about to shut natsu’s voice by my fist, to my surprise sting spoke up.  
“Nothing. We both are just too new to each other at this to talk. And besides, this marriage was arranged against our will, so it’s rather good not to talk about it” he said with a stern voice and without another word started eating his food.

Everybody was shocked but somehow managed to understand sting’s feelings and avoiding the ‘Marriage’ topic, started talking about other things.

I was a bit relieved now. Sting totally said my heart out and I also started silently digging at my food. The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Erza and Rogue started talking about wizarding matters and natsu was sneak-peeking every now and then at rogue who once caught him and smiled at him and that made natsu blush furiously , so furiously that I was now starting to worry. I looked at rogue, my facial expressions clearly asking questions on natsu’s behaviour and he just gave one of his charming smile to me. I clearly was not taking that as an answer but still nodded.

Then I moved my eyes moved towards sting. Our eyes met and he was continuously sending death glares towards me. ‘What the hell did I do?’, I thought and shrugged at his direction and diverted my eyes in the other direction. At last the dinner ended and it was time for the sabertooth to depart. Everybody was saying their goodbyes.

“Well the dinner was really nice”, rogue said to us. And then his eyes darted towards natsu and he said, “ We had a real good time meeting you guys.” To this natsu diverted his eyes in different direction blushing. At this point I was really getting suspicious of these two. ‘What was happening’ I thought to myself. I was clearly missing something in it.  
Then rogue turned towards me and said,  
“Well gray, see you day after tomorrow.”

Then I remembered , Oh! I was getting married to none other than Sting eucliff of Sabertooth.

But lets face it that this going to happen and nobody could stop this.

“ Yeah” I replied weakly and with that they departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes guys,
> 
> Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

CHAPTER :- 5

The next day when I walked into fairy tail guild, I swear I shouldn’t have. Everyone was running here and there like a run of mad cows. I was shocked at the sight. Everything was getting away from there usual place. It was shining everywhere. And then too Erza was shouting like a monster to ‘Buck up and get those asses moving as there was so much to do.’ ‘How much work like exactly they wanted to do?’ I asked myself with a heavy sigh.

I walked in there and tried to take a seat but the chair I was holding was yanked away from my hand and when my eyes went towards the person who snatched my chair, I saw a really angry and irritated lucy and erza standing in front of me .

“It’s your wedding but that doesn't mean you’ll just sit here and sip coke and just slack off. You need to do something too,” said a huffing lucy.

“Yeah don’t be a slacker gray . Do something”, shouted erza.

“Relax ladies, don’t just charge off like mad dogs at gray. He is going to get married tomorrow and he is going through a really emotional time”, said loke calming both of them and obviously smirking my way( this bastard).

“But he also needs to do work,” pouted lucy.

“Oh come on lucy, a to-be bride needs their time” said loke on which he got nods of agreement from both of them and started laughing about the upcoming matter’s about how ‘Gray is going to be a badass wife’, ‘how will sting handle him’, and ‘how he will be a ‘good wife’’.

Ok now that really ticked me off.

“Ok now” I said in a husky voice but clear enough to bring their attention to me. They stared at me.

“ First of all, Hmm.. how do I say that. Oh yeah, all of you,” I said facing them, “Knock . It . Off . What the hell is your problem, I am nobody’s wife. This all whole stupid marriage thing, It’s just idiotic and these preparations are totally unnecessary. You have a problem about me not doing any work well fine , I’ll do some work,” and with that I took ,well literally snatched the thing that lucy was holding and stormed out of the guild, leaving everyone shocked.

After sometime I stopped running and noticed that I was quite far from the guild. I stopped in my tracks , saw a near by tree and decided to rest my feet a little. As I sat down I gave a big sigh and started reflecting over what I have just done. I shouldn’t have rose my voice on every one like that but I just don’t know what to do anymore. This is something I never imagined. Sure, I wanted a big family for myself, and after I lost ur and my own family, I was yearning for a real family. It’s not like I don’t see fairy tail as my real family but that’s another matter. I wanted a family, sure, but clearly not like this. This thing which was happening was totally forced. It’s not like I hated sting or something , it’s just that it was not love either. Everything which was happening was wrong and this trail of depressing thoughts were very frustrating and it was making me wanna cry but no, never. Me and crying not at all. Why you ask? Because I am Gray fullbuster. Hell yeah! I was not going to cry over some stupid deal. Yeah! This was totally a stupid deal. As I was saying encouraging things to myself, I sensed that there was a jerk around ( why? Cause I have active jerk finding senses lol ). Then from a long distance, I could spot pink spikes rapidly moving towards me. And then with an ‘oh’ I realized that it was none other than Natsu Dragneel. He was coming my way with a wide stupid grin on his face which openly said that he was coming to irritate me. I tried to ignore him by pretending to be asleep.

“What’s up ice candy, dozing off in broad daylight when everyone else in the guild is working their ass off for your ‘Grand Marrige’?” Natsu said smugly.

But he’ll get no fucking response from me. Endure gray endure.

“Oh come on gray, I know that you are pretending, don’t tell me you are thinking of your future husband, wait let me guess, already thinking of dirty things eh”

Now that ticked me off. But enduring my overwhelming desire to kick natsu’s gut out, I slowly opened my eyes , giving him a hell of a glare and growling at him I spoke, “Fuck off natsu, I’m not in the mood right now, but maybe next time, I’ll be happy to squash you”, with that I closed my eyes again.

“Oh whatever gray if you’re thinking of dirty things, I don’t mind, besides you already are a shamelss stripper to begin with, so, I really don’t mind”, said natsu.  
So ok now that’s enough. The tactics of endurance ends right now.

I stood up and said, “What’s your problem fuck for brains. Can’t just leave me for a few minutes? Or is it just a hobby of yours, huh? Who are you calling a dirty thinker cause I am not because I have no interest but wait, what about you? You look a little more than just interested in my future husband’s best friend i.e Rogue huh?"

I huffed angrily. Then I realized what had just been said by me. ‘Husband’ what the hell? Why did I just have to use that word? Now natsu will just won’t shut his trap about this for an eternity. I nervously looked at natsu but got the totally unexpected reaction.

Natsu Dragneel was blushing furiously.

“Natsu why are you-” wait a minute, then suddenly something clicked in my mind. How can I be so dense? Natsu liked rogue. So much that even by mentioning rogue’s name he started blushing like a stupid school girl ( no offense there ) .

“Natsu…..you…..like…..Rogue,” I managed to say to natsu between my overpowering giggles.

This time natsu’s face flushed with embarrassment and anger at the same time.

“ Fuck you”, natsu said, “ I just came here to tell that erza is calling you, so that you would stop slacking off and do some fucking work” and with that natsu stomped inside the guild.

“ I want details, Natsu” I shouted to which I got a reply of ‘Who would tell you anything’.

I laughed cheerfully. This was the only happy and humorous thing happened today. And I hoped for more if I had any more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of gray x juvia here but it's the first and last of there scene together ( or maybe not) i dun know
> 
> Whatever.  
> pretty long chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

CHAPTER 6  
When I reached the guild , I noticed that the guild have suddenly become silent, considering the noise they were making two hours ago. I sighed and slowly reached to enter the guild. Well now this was suspicious because the guild was in total blackout and there was not a single soul to be seen.

“Umm..guys? Is anyone here?” I said looking around but no one answered. 

“Ok now if this a joke then knock it off” I wanted this to stop cause this was getting real creepy.

“Ok then if no one is here then I am gonna leave” As I said that and started walking out of the guild , out of no where everyone jumped at me at once.

“What the hell?” I said shocked as hell.

“Surprise” everyone shouted laughingly. “What surprise, cause if this is how guys give surprises then I need heart monitoring because you guys sure as hell gave me a massive heart attack there” I said dryly, half shocked half angry.

“Oh come on icy pants, no need to be such a drama queen, it’s only a party. You are not at all grateful , and here we took great pains to surprise you with a bachelor’s party, even though we had so much work in hand” natsu said with a mock tone.

“Bachelor’s party” I ask ,  
“Yes gray, a bachelor’s party since you are getting married tomorrow. Don’t take it as a wrong way gray, this party is being celebrated only to cheer you up since you looked so down since this morning” said erza.

Suddenly I felt hella guilty to let out my stupid frustration on all of my friends who were only thinking about my well being.

“Thanks guys, I don’t know how t-” But before I finished I was cut off by lucy, “No need to thank us gray, it’s what friends are supposed to do for their friends, right? Now just forget everything and enjoy the party ,stupid” with that natsu gave a loud call of ‘LET’S START THE PARTY’ and within a matter of minutes everyone got to either drinking, dancing or loud shouting. Natsu was doing everything.

Cana and master were again having a drinking competition. And gajeel, well what can I say? Even though they don’t express it, there is love between them. Heh even I can tell that.

As I was enjoying the party, I saw lucy and loke and headed towards them.

“Hey gray, enjoying the party?” loke asked dancing.

“Yeah” I said softly, “Hey guys, about this morning, I am really sorry. I just wasn’t thinking straight. I shouldn’t have let out my frustration on you guys” I finished.

“ It’s cool man. You already have your plate full at the moment so you were a little distressed. Nothing you should worry about” said loke.

“ Yeah gray don’t worry about anything. Like I said, forget about everything and enjoy the night” said lucy. I gave them a happy nod and with I left them to dancing.

By the time it was midnight, the party was majorly finished. Half of the guild was dead drunk and asleep either on the floor or on the counter. Some were still dancing though totally drunk ( seriously? Where did they get this energy from) and some guild members went to their home.

And as for me, I was totally sober because I didn’t feel like drinking that night.

As I was strolling here and there around the guild, I saw a totally drunk natsu come my way. As he was walking he was swaying here and there, it was actually quite funny.

“Whasss up grayyyyy~ Whad are ya doin’ here alllll aloneeeeeee. Come dance wid meh~”

“Go away natsu I am not the mood” I said laughing a little as I prevented him from dropping to the floor.

“ Whad are ya saying grayyy, ya should dance, itds yor weddin’ nighd anyway~” he said.

“ Come to your senses you idiot, the wedding isn’t until tomorrow, and stop making fun of me” I said glaring a little at him.

“ I’m not makin’ funn of ya grayyy, tis cause I never thought the guild’s hot shot Mr. Perverted little exhibitionist will we gettin’ married. I’m happy for ya” he said in a very un understandable manner.

“Huh how is this something to be happy about, I am basically being forced to marry” I said scoffing.

“ No tis not like thaaaat, I mean ya will be~ getting’ some happiness or what- ya know whad forget it, I don’ know what iam sayin’.” Natsu said looking very confused.

I smiled a little, this showed that natsu actually cared a little although he won’t admit it ever ( well, nor would i), “ It’s ok natsu I understand. No need to stress yourself so much” I told natsu.

“ Ok gread if ya under-stand, imma gonna go now and do s’more dancin’” he said as he started walking inside the guild again.

“ Don’t drink too much natsu, we want you alive in the future” I shouted at natsu while he only waved his hand towards me as he walked away.

I laughed to myself. Some hours ago, I was gloomy as hell, but now, I am not anymore, well maybe a little. I’m glad I have friends who are there when I need them. In this matter, what can I say, I’m super lucky. As I was talking to myself, I heard a small whisper from behind,

“Gray-sama –“

Who? I thought as I turned around to see juvia standing there.

“ Juvia what are you doing out here. Shouldn’t you be enjoying inside or something like that” I said.

“ Juvia should be asking you the same gray- sama” she said as she stumbled towards me and I moved forward to support her.  
“ Yes, juvia was inside the guild some time ago, juvia was also drinking and dancing but after sometime, juvia started to feel very to feel very uneasy. Gray-sama, juvia is very sad”. She said half crying.

“ Why are you feeling so sad juvia? Are you ok? Did something happen? Do you feel sick?” I ask her worryingly.

“ Gray-sama juvia is sad because even before juvia could do something, gray sama is being taken away from her. From the start when juvia first saw gray-sama, juvia’s heart started beating for Gray-sama. But now she can’t do anything. Gray-sama’s going way too far from her. That’s why gray- sama juvia is sad” she ended, totally crying now.  
Now I really felt bad for juvia. She always stalked and followed me everywhere I went but I never gave her any heed or affection not more then just a friend. I don’t know- I just didn’t feel like doing so.

But right now I just wanted t console her.  
“ Juvia I-” but before I could say anything, her lips were on mine, shutting me up. She was kissing me and I also didn’t feel like stopping her. It’s not like I wanted i. it’s just that somewhere in there, my heart was telling me to atleast let her have this much when I was not able to give her anything else.

She kissed me for a few minutes but then she started sliding her hands on my thighs. Then I came to my senses and thought that if this goes on any further, then it won’t do anything good to both of them, espeacially juvia. 

Gently swatting away her hand I said, “ Juvia stop” . With that juvia totally stopped and looked at me with watery eyes.

Wiping away her tears by my hands I said, “ I am sorry but I don’t think we should be doing this. I just really don’t”

With that juvia broke our eye contact and while standing said, “ It’s ok gray-sama. Juvia is very sorry for her actions.” And with that she ran away and I didn’t follow. Don’t get me wrong but I just didn’t feel like doing so.

Suddenly I was feeling distressed all over again. I went straight inside the guild and after one bottle I started feeling tired and sleepy all over. Mumbling some things to myself I fell asleep.( Geez what happened to my alcohol tolerance ).

The next day I was woken up by someone who was violently shaking me. It was Erza.

“ What the hell, Erza? Why are you making such fuss so early in the morning?” I asked her sleepily in an annoying tone.

“ Geez Gray get the hell up or we are going to be late” said erza angrily.

Sleepily eying the rukus his guild mates were making in the guild gray asked erza, “ Late for what”?

“ Oh my mavis, gray, did you really forgot or you only doing so to get on my nerves” she said and I just stared at her.

“ You really forgot huh, guess the alcohol did some work on you” she said softly, “ Well, wake up and hurry up gray cause today is your wedding remember? Come on now, the saber’s will be arriving soon” she said as she patted my back and went on to shouting on people who were slacking off.

Oh yeah I totally forgot. Wedding, mine, my wedding? Today ?

OH SHIT.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at last  
> *Drumrolls* the grand ( Not so grand )  
> FAIRY MARRIAGE  
> hehe

CHAPTER 7  
“Umm… Sorry erza, I totally forgot, well, you see I got real drunk last night and I-” but I was cut mid-sentence as erza started dragging to god knows where as she spoke, “No need explain gray, I already know as everyone in the guild is pretty much the same as you. Well, we don’t have the time since we need to get you dressed and then get ourselves dressed, so just come along”.

I sighed as I followed erza, now walking on my feet as erza was done dragging me. ‘So this is actually happening eh? I’m gonna get married in one hour.’ I thought as I walked into one of the spare rooms of the guild.

Meanwhile at the entrance of the fairy tail guild:

“Where the hell are they? I’m tired of waiting. I haven’t eaten anything since this morning” natsu said in his ‘oh so’ childish manner.

“Yes natsu, you haven’t eaten anything besides 10 plated of noodles and crème parfait, thanks to you we were almost out of food” said lucy getting annoyed.

“But I was taste testing, making sure that the food was good, and it’s the fault of you people that you ordered limited food” natsu said angyly.

As the both of them were bickering, erza silenced them, “Both of you quiet down, ‘cause here come our guests. Lucy as soon as their welcoming ends, come with me. We need to get Gray dressed”. At this lucy gave erza a nod and natsu started snickering,

“ Don’t tell me you guys are getting Mr. HotShot in a dress. Oh! That would be so wonderful”

“Hmm….I don’t know about that natsu but how about we put YOU in a dress for this occasion . You know you can be his additional bridesmaid” Erza said with a serious tone to which natsu’s cheerful expression turned into a horrified one and he shook his head vigorously saying a hasty ‘No’.

Then erza started mumbling to herself, “Hmm.. Gray in a dress, not a very bad idea”.

“Umm…Erza don’t tell me your actually considering it now” said a sweat-dropping lucy.

As they all started talking to each other, master Makarov silenced them as they were told that the sabertooth guild has arrived. As the carriages stopped, Minerva and yukino were the leading ones followed by Sting and Rogue. There were not much people, only about 20 or something.

“Welcome my boys” master Makarov said as he moved forward to hug them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you again master and to be present as this long awaited occasion,” said rogue to which he got a scoff from sting and rogue mouthed him a ‘Behave’.

“Oh don’t worry boys and girls, the pleasure is all mine, come let’s go inside and show you your rooms so that you can get prepared for the wedding”, said the master as he turned towards natsu and said, “ Go natsu my boy, show our guests there rooms”. “Don’t be late” said the master before departing.

“ Go on natsu, lead our way towards ‘our room’” rogue said with more emphasize on the last two words to which natsu’s started to blush but shook it off and gave a loud ‘Follow Me’ as he started leading the way and rogue threw a impressed look towards natsu. When they reached their room natsu said,

“Well these are your rooms guys. Go get ready fast and meet us in the hall. Don’t be late, and sting, I hope you are ready man”.

Meanwhile

“I am not ready, not ready at all, I mean this is ridiculous, all this which is happening is stupid. You know what maybe I should just run away and never return ever again” said gray totally annoyed and freaked out as lucy and erza were trying to get his coat on and tie his bow tie perfectly.

“Stop fidgeting Gray, we are trying to get you dressed properly”, said an annoyed lucy, “ There look you are all dressed up now.

As that being said I looked at myself at the mirror. It was not bad. It was a tuxedo. But! It was white and it was with a pink tie and coatee.

“ Why I am dressed in Barbie doll colours again?” I asked with a questioning glare to the two of them.

“Oh come on Gray, don’t be such a drama queen. This colour combination suited your pale complexion and besides what’s the problem, you look smokin’ hot” ended lucy bouncing a little.

I scoffed at that. ‘Yeah right , smoking hot she says.’

“Ok guys it’s time” said erza and started dragging gray to the main hall with lucy following them.

There were only one thing which I was saying,- well practically screaming in my head was ‘Please Please Please Don’t make me do this Please.’ While I was time passing by saying obnoxious things in my head we reached the hall.

Everyone was present there, mostly in formal attire. I was shocked to see Natsu and gajeel in tuxs. They looked kinda good but still stupid. Definitely stupid. As erza stopped and let go of my hand she said, “ Go on gray, go and hold natsu’s hand, he’s going to walk through the aisle”.

‘Through the aisle she says’. What the Fuck!?

“Erza through the aisle” I asked confirming as to what she said earlier.

“ Yes gray now go” she said pushing me away.

“ No I can’t-” but before I can complete natsu got a hold of my hand and started walking me but I stopped him, “ Natsu, what the hell? Stop ! This is ridiculous, I am not walking the aisle. This is fucking embarrassing”.

“ Yes Gray, I know your feelings but you have to do. Now, stop creating a scene and walk already” he said.

“But I-” I was once again cut off as natsu started dragging me to our stop.

I looked around for help but no one came instead all the boys were grinning like idiots and all the girls were awwing cheerfully. ‘Oh, just kill me already’ I said to myself as I hung my head in shame.

When we finally reached, I was told to stand on sting’s left and so I did, unwillingly and the priest started announcing the vows.

As I stood there , I looked up and noticed what sting was wearing. He was wearing the same attire as me i.e. a Tuxedo but the difference was that that unlike me his was jet black and his hairs were pushed back with gel. He looked really….handsome? Wait what? What the hell Gray? I mentally slapped myself for thinking such things. While doing so I looked eyes with sting and quickly broke the eye contact. I don’t why I was feeling so embarrassed and to top it off I was blushing. Seriously, kill me.

The priest reached the last part.

“Do you take Mr.Gray Fullbuster as your lawfully wedded husband/wife” he asked sting ( Seriously stop with the wife thing already ).

Sting took a long sigh and looked at yukino, for god knows what reasons, and then looked at me as he said, “I do.”

There was a loud cheering.

Then the priest turned to me and asked , “ Do you take Mr. Sting Eucliff as your lawfully wedded husband”.

I hesitated but still said it I had no way out now

“I…I do” I said clearly struggling to speak.

The priest nodded and declared , “ I may now pronounce both of them as husband and wife, As in married”, He finished.

‘Married, married, married,married, married? This word was getting chanted in my head again and again. Suddenly I was feeling dizzy all over. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.  
There was loud cheering everywhere.

“Now”, the priest continued, “ You may now kiss the bride” and after a long pause he said again “ If you want to”.

But what everyone saw was not the kiss.

The last thing everyone saw was Gray fullbuster gracefully fainting and falling into Sting’s arms.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
It was total darkness and I wasn’t able to see anything. I realized it was so because my eyes were closed ( What a stupid realization! Am I drunk or something? Whatever).  
But still I can hear voices. The first voice I heard was a female’s voice,  
“Geez! Fainting infront of everyone. Looks like he took it pretty hard, though I can’t deny that the ‘falling into the other’s arms’ scene was kinda romantic”.

What? Falling into the oth- FUCK! Now I remember what happened. I , Gray Fullbuster, Fucking fainted infront of everyone like a girl ( no offense).

“ Whatever , I don’t care. But it seems gray made a good joke of himself today, I like that.” Someone said and I was damn sure who that ‘certain someone’ was.

“Oh looks he’s starting to wake up” I heard someone say as I opened my eyes slowly.

It was natsu and lucy there. Idiots.  
“Oh looks who awake, had your beauty sleep complete, eh ice princess”.

Natsu said smugly and I gave him the best of my glare. ( Please just let me punch him a little)  
“Knock it off, natsu, I’m not in the mood” I said to him, trying my best to ignore him.

“Oh so you are in the mood for doing something else, eh?” He asked making kissy faces towards me and gracefully pissing me off.

“Look natsu you-” , “ENOUGH” we both were snapped out of our fight by a voice we both knew too well and abruptly became quiet and tried to look innocent.

“Good” said erza. “ Now gray” she started speaking looking at me, “How are you feeling”? she asked

“ Shitty, very shitty. Actually now that you have asked, I am also feeling quite depressed you know due to today’s-” but before I could finish erza cut me off.

“No gray, I meant, how’s your body? Are you able to walk, do you feel dizzy or something?” she said.

“Oh, umm.. Besides having a minor headache everything’s fine” I Said.

“Hmm…That’s good. Then pack your bags and meet me downstairs in 15 minutes. Don’t be late” she said as she begun to leave but I stopped her anyways.

“What? What do you mean by pack my bags”? I asked her all confused.

“When I say ‘pack your bags’ means gather all the things which you will be needing when you leave the guild and go to the Sabertooth guild” she said in a low voice, clearly not meeting my eyes.

What the Hell? I have to go to the sabertooth guild, but for what , OH NOW I get it, I am now so I am just getting kicked out of my fucking home.

“So you people are kicking me out, huh?” I said as I started packing my stuff slowely. I looked up a little to see the horrified faces of my friends.

“Gray, that’s not what we-” Erza started but I cut her off,  
“I get it, this place is not my home anymore, the people in here are not family and friends anymore, of course you people, and now I AM A FUCKING OUTSIDER NOW, is that what you mean right? Don’t worry I get it” I say to her the last sentence in a bitter sarcastic tone, while i turn around again and started my packing.

Erza started saying something again but she was cut off again by master makarovs voice as he entered the room , “What’s happening here? What’s taking so long”? he asked In an angry tone.

I didn’t even bothered to look at him and started packing my things hastily as I reply , “Nothing master, I am just packing as much as I can before I am thrown out of the guild” I say sarcastically as I zipped my bag.

“ Gray my dear boy, you don’t under-” but I cut him off mid-sentence.

“I get it , I get it” I said as I shrugged them off and started moving towards the guild entrance and the others following behind.

As I was heading down and towards the entrance, I saw rogue, Sting, Yukino , Minerva and the rest of the guild standing there waiting for us.  
“Oh you are here Gray, we were waiting for you” Rogue said smiling “ So we should be leaving now, if you want to say your goodbyes then-” but before he could finish I cut him off by whispering a barely audible “No”.

“What? Excuse gray I didn’t get that, could you please repeat” Rogue asked in his gentle voice.

I looked back at the rest of the guild and said again , “No, I don’t have anything to say. We can leave now”.  
Rogue looked at me suspiciously for a second then said, “ Well then, master it was glad meeting all of you, and thank you for this splendid occasion. With this we’ll take our leave now. Hope to meet you soon”.

“Yes my dear son, thank you to you too. And yes, we’ll meet soon, at the joint-guild meeting”, said the master.

But before started moving towards the carriages I heard erza starting to say something but didn’t back.

“But before you leave, I just wanted to let you know, that gray is very precious to us and if he feels even the slightest discomfort, we will not hold ourselves back, got it?” Erza finished and at those words my lips twitched a little upwards and I trying my hardest to supress my smile. Yeah, that made me really happy but I was supposed to be really angry at them, remember!

“We’ll surely see to that, miss erza” rogue said to her and with that we left the fairy tail guild and headed towards the sabertooth guild. My initial home was soon out of sight and we were approaching Sherry town sooner than I have expected. ( But still why were we travelling via carriages when we had train, idk, well whatever )

We soon reached the city and people on the road, started welcoming the guild master back home and Sting, after all this time, was finally smiling. This whole marriage thing must have affected him a lot too after all, we were on the same boat.

We reached the guild gates and everyone started unloading. I didn’t where to go so I just stood there holding my luggage. I saw Sting approaching my side so I expected some mild conversation or at some direction as to where should I go to, but instead of either of the above, he just walked past me as I never existed.

‘Well that was really rude, YOU DUMBASS’ I thought and suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder that halted my train of thoughts and as I turned around, the person standing behind me was revealed to be rogue.

“Well Gray, I’m assuming, that you must be expecting some direction to your room or something, but before that, we need to do something first. We need to give you a welcoming party”.

Rogue said that last line pretty loud and everybody shouted back with agreement. This party was also loud and the alcohol was going around but this party was very much milder than the ones held at fairy tail ( Good I already miss that stupid guild. MY guild).

I gave away a big sigh and after some time Minerva approached me saying,  
“Come on, icy boy, get up, we need to get you to your room” she said as she took the lead and I started following her. Nicknames already, jeez.  
We walked for a while and then we reached a room which was much larger than the other rooms.

“Here we go, this is your room” said Minerva as she opened the doors and let us in. The room itself was very warm and cozy looking. It had good vibes. So after one whole day of tiring and depressing things, I was now gonna get a good night sleep. Thank god!

“So I’ll just go and grab some water for you till then make yourself comfortable, okay.” Said Minerva and I gave her a nod as she left for the room.

I looked around the room for a few seconds and then sat on the bed. The bed was really soft. I couldn’t wait any longer to go to sleep. I started taking off my jacket when suddenly, the bathroom door and creaked open and I jerked my head towards the bathroom to see a very naked Sting with only a small towel to cover his neither regions.  
I looked at him totally shocked and , with the looks of it, he shared the same sentiments. I wanted to speak something but couldn’t make any words up. So I sputtered out rubbish,

“Umm..H..hey, whatsup, heh..umm?” wow Gray just wow. Way to look utterly lame.

“What are you doing here?” he asked sternly.

“Umm..Minerva showed me this room saying it was mine so..”

“No. it’s mine. And you must leave. Now” he said angrily and his tone really made me irritated.

“Jeez why are you getting so worked up about something so little? A mistake was made. So what? It’s resolved now and I’m going out , okay?” I said half shouting.

I started walking towards the door and as I was about to open the door, the door swung open revealing Minerva with a jug of water.

“Where are you going?” She asked while placing the jug on the bedside table.

“Oh right, I’m leaving because apparently, this is Sting’s room” I say looking ( Glaring) at sting.

“So?” She asks.

“Umm..So it means you have brought me to the wrong room” I say as-a-matter-of-factly.

“No, I have brought you to the right room. This is your room.” She says in a bored tone.

“But it’s sting’s-” but mInerva cuts me off mid-sentence.

“No, what I mean to say is this is your’s and sting’s room, as in combined because you people are married to each other now so, you are now husband and wife, and you are ought to live together you know like couple do and the other shit”. She finishes with swag. But wait what!?

Me and Sting, living together, staying in the same room. Shit !!!

I gulp and look towards where sting is standing, still half naked, and our eyes meet.

He looks at me and I look at him and

OH GOD PLEASE, NO!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the laaaaaate update  
> but my exams are going on  
> sooooo i'm forgiven right?
> 
> oh and by the way i made it myself as to where the saber's live.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
“Umm. .Minerva, I don’t get it, I mean we were married together because of an agreement or something so why are we forced to share a room together like sappy couples, huh?” I asked her clearly hiding my irritation.

“I clearly second that notion. Miss Minerva, I don’t think that what is happening is right. I mean, as the guild master, don’t you think I can make my own rules.” Said sting right after me. ‘THANK YOU Sting.’

“Oh don’t you start with that ‘my guild, my rules’ thing. These are the common relationship rules and You have to follow it no matter what” She said sternly eyeing both of us.

“But why!?” Me and Sting didn’t realise it but we shouted the same thing at the same time.

“Oh how romanic, being in sync with each other already” Said Minerva sarcastically “And as for the rule thing, you have to do it because it’s funny and interesting to see. Ok, so that’s it, no more further arguments, end of discussion.” And with that she started leaving , but before exiting the door she turns around gracefully with a smug face and says, “ Enjoy the night boys” and with she slams the door. ‘Wow, that sounded really inappropriate.’

I sigh a heavy sigh and by the edge of my eye notice sting who is fueling with anger. ‘Hmm so I now have to spend my night with him, feeling awkward as hell. *sigh* Talk about bad luck.

“It’s stupid. It’s really irritating. I mean, being the guild master I still don’t have any rights to do what I want to do” Sting mutters to himself though loud enough for me to hear it and then I notice something.

“Umm yeah, about that, maybe before going to other topics, you should, you know, put some clothes on” I Say averting eyes from where he is standing.

He looks a little confused for a second but then realizes what I am saying and hastily walks towards his wardrobe , stumbling a little on his way, which is really funny by the way, and I start to laugh a little.

He takes out a shirt and a pair of short and I give him the privacy to put them on, still giggling a little.

“What are you laughing about, when knowing what kind of image you have in public” he says obviously angry. Ok now it was my turn to get angry.  
“What do you mean? Which ‘kind of image’ do I have in public” I ask him , glaring at him.  
“Oh I don’t know, I have heard people call you names like, a stripper, an exhibitionist etc. etc” He says With a smug face. ‘You think that’s funny huh?’''

“Ok now, it seems that to be really getting ahead of yourself. First of all, I don’t strip knowingly, it just happens. And second, I don’t care what like you say about me so, Buzz Off!” I say, huffing a little. We both stare ( Glare) At each other for a minute before Sting breaks it off and says , “Whatever” as he moves towards the night stand to get the jug full of water. ‘Wow, worst defence ever’.

I want to retort but I stop myself. I don’t want to fight ( Well maybe a little ) . For now atleast. 

So I rasie my hands up as a signal for cease war and ask, “ Leaving everything aside, what about the sleeping arrangements” I ask him.

“Well the bed is all mine, so you see for yourself” He says gulping the water down his throat.

“Well, I am the guest here, remember. So, the bed should be offered to me right”? I Ask him questioningly. 

“Well clearly the room is mine, So the bed is also Mine, and therefore I will be sleeping on the bed and not you. Soo, suit your self on the couch” He says smugly , emphasizing the ‘mine’ word too much and it ticks me off really badly.

“Hmm didn’t you hear what Minerva said. She Said that “This is my room also from now onwards” So basically that bed is mine also” I say with the same smugness.

We both stare (glare) at each other for a moment and I notice that for a second he looks at the bed and then at me with a smirk, and no shit he’s trying to take over the bed by jumping on it first.

And I too, not wanting to loose, jump at the bed at same time Sting does and we land on the bed facing each other.

“MY BED” he says shouting at me.

“MINE TOO” I say shouting back at him. And for a couple of minutes, we shout ‘words’ at each other before stopping for a breath. ‘Ok now, this is really childish.’

“Ok , so I have a suggestion” I say and he reluctantly nods as a signal for me to carry on. I see that and brings all the pillow from the couch and starts assembly them at the centre of the bed.

“Ok so the last thing left for us to do is share the bed and solve this matter like adults” For the last part I hear a snort from the idiot in front of me and I give him a warning glare.

“Hey! Listen to me” At that he stops snorting as I continue, “ So, as I was saying, we share the bed, that means this side is mine and that side is yours so no trespassing. Ok” I receive a nod of agreement from him and then we both settle to sleep.

I notice a blanket at the end of the bed and goes to take it but as I’m about to take it sting grabs it too and we look at each other clearly not giving up.

“Leave the blanket, Gray” he says not breaking the eye contact.

“No” I simply reply.

“It’s my blanket so I’ll take and why do you even need a blanket in the first place? You’re an ice mage” he asks , confused.

“Well true that I’m an ice mage, but still I need a blanket because I can’t sleep without one.” I say.

“Well I don’t care, Leave. The. Blanket,” he says threateningly.

“I . Won’t” I say sharing the same Sentiment.

We fight for the blanket with all we’ve got but somehow sting manages to snatch the blanket from me and I’m left empty-handed.

“What, can’t even fight for a blanket” he says with a smirk and that literally pisses me off. I’ve never been so angry over something so little. The blood inside me is boiling and as I control my anger, an evil smile forms on my face, which sting fails to notice.

“Yeah you are right. You should take the blanket as it’s yours only and we should probably sleep now” I say and he smiles in victory. ‘Nah uh, not so fast’.

“But before that, why don’t my sweet husband give me a good night kiss” I say cheekily.

I notice how Sting’s smirking face is replaced with a horrified one as he backs away.

“What the hell!?Don’t you dare” he shouts angrily. 

“Aww, scared already” I say as I move towards him, “Now, give me the blanket or I swear I’ll kiss you” I say threateningly.  
He stares at me for a moment and I give him the ‘ I’ll really do it’ look.

Slowly he hands over the blanket to me as I smirk in victory and lay down to sleep and so does sting.  
“Don’t even try to enter my side, got it” I Gave him the last warning before dozing off.

Well, that was our First night together.

OH! How Romantic!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so here is chapter 10 tadah!!!  
> well i was late-veryyyyy late to update but what can i do i had midterms so i was bust cause my family was going to horribly lecture me if i didn't get good grades so yeah that's my story.
> 
> i'll try to update as soon as possible.  
> Also if it's not too much to ask, i'll be happy if you respond to me in the comment box at the bottom of the page. Everything is appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!!

CHAPTER 10  
I was feeling really hot, but the blanket I was using was a light one so why?

As I stirred up from my sleep slowly, I noticed what was the reason for the increasing temperature.

As I lifeted my head, my eyes met with sting’s sleeping face.

I was literally shocked. ‘This bastard, even though I told him not to come to my side he…’,

My train of thoughts was stopped when I realized our sleeping position.

My head was rested on sting’s arm and my left leg thrown. Seriously? We were in a freaking cuddling position.

And I was the onw intruding. I felt my face flush red with overwhelming embarrassment. I rapidly backed away from sting and jumped onto my side as I saw him waking up slowly.

 

“M…M..Morning “ I shouted, stuttering furiously as he watched me with confused and suspicious eyes then replied, “Morning”.

I face-palmed myself for acting so stupid.

Sting got up and moved towards his cupboard to pick a change of clothes. And so did I , as I moved towards my bag to take out what I wanted to wear that day.  
“So I’m going to the bathroom first” I say to him.

“Why?” he asks dumbly. I cross my hands over my chest as I say,

“Well obviously to take a bath genius, it’ll be a quick shower only” I say to him.

“Well too bad, because I’m already out of the clothes and in the towel, so I’ll be going first” he says already heading for the bathroom door.  
I swiftly get in his way as I speak,

“Well too bad from me too cause I’m going first. Not my fault you were in so much rush to strip. Geez, and you were calling me a perverted stripper.” I said smirking.

“Well I never said ‘perverted’, but if that’s what you want” he said smugly and my smile fell. Ok. Now I was angry.

“Watch your mouth whitey boy” I say mockingly.

“What did you just call me” he said threateningly as he moved towards me but accidently his legs got in contact with my ignored bag and he came stumbling towards me obviously colliding with me and in a second we both fell on the bed with sting on top of me.

“Geez, don’t let your stupid bag lying like that, you idiot” He said glaring at me without moving from his position. ‘Great, now he’s attacking my bag ‘.

“Listen you-” but as I was about to retort back, there was a faint knock on the door before the door slowly opened revealing yukino.

“I was asked to call you guys for breakfast” She said as she looked up at us, her expression changing drastically, “but I think I came at the wrong time” she spat the last sentence angrily, sprinting out of the room.

“Yukino wait!” Sting call after her quickly wearing his discarded clothes and running for her in a hurry.

Well, that was awkward. So, she saw us in a compromising position and thought that we were definitely doing so- NO! EW! YUCK! EW! Forget it gray. Think of something good – ice candy ,ice milk, ice tea, cold drink with ice- Yeah that’s better. But why would yukino get so mad. Well, how would I know.

Leaving all of it aside , the first thing I needed to do was to take a shower since it was empty now, free of any pursuers. So, I stripped of my clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

 

STING’S POV :

I watched in horror as Yukino came into the room and misunderstood that Gray and I were – YUCK! GROSS!

She ran out of the room and I followed behind her quickly wearing my discarded clothes.

This is all because of Gray’s stupid bag. No, it’s because of that stupid Gray. Whatever is happening , the biggest problem here is Gray and this fucking marriage.

“Yukino stop!” I shouted at yukino from behind but she didn’t stop so I shouted running faster to catch up with her and as I caught hold of her hands, I gently push her towards the wall. I calmed my voice as I spoke,

“Yukino, what is the problem? Why are you so mad?” I ask her as calmly as I can.

“I am sorry if I have troubled you. I’m fine now, so you can go back to your dear wife” she said half crying half angry as she tried to go.

“Shh…Yukino please don’t cry. You have totally misunderstood. I tripped and lost my balance and fell on top of Gray. Why would I even want to purposely be close to Gray? You are the one whom I love, not him ,Definitely not him. Please try to understand Yukino” I told her with pleading eyes.

She looked at my face for a moment before hugging me tightly while crying on my shoulder.

“I know I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t simply misunderstand things . it’s just that a..alot of things are going around in my head and I just……..Your whole marriage thing, Gray becoming your wife, i….it’s not easy on me” she said still hugging me.

“I know , it’s not easy on me too” I said as I cupped her face with both my hands, “But we have to a make it through ok. We’ll find a way, hmm” I say as she nods as I kiss her. We kiss for a few minutes and the kiss noting but full of passion and love.

Moments later break apart for breathing.

“I should head downstairs for the preparation of breakfast” Yukino says as she gives a peck on my lips and leaves.

I give out a loud frustrated sigh. I head towards and inside my room and there I see that Gray has already showered and is now drying his hair. Somehow, even looking at his face now makes my blood boil.

As I am standing at the doorway it seems that Gray noticed me as he ask,  
“Hey everything Ok with Yukino? What happened? She’s ok right? He asks and I say nothing but simply glare at him very badly that makes Gray visibly flinch a little, and I take my clothes and towel, head inside the bathroom and slam the door shut with a loud bang.

I can hear a loud “ What the hell man” from the other side of the door.

God I just wished for a better day and this is what I get. *sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, that was tough nah, kidding.
> 
>  
> 
> Wait for the next update also,
> 
>  
> 
> if any of you reader is from ff.net ,
> 
>  
> 
> HOWDIE GUYS!!


End file.
